Evasion
by LE McMurray
Summary: Waking up in a strange place, who do you trust?


Author's Notes: Thanks To Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

I tiredly opened my eyes confused at the strange noises surrounding me. There were eerie noises, peculiar looking boxes and confusing things around me but no people.

I was alone in a room the colour of a stormy sky so I decided to explore. I had been placed in a strange dress that was loose with an open back so not very practical for moving around in. Searching through the boxes I came across clothing that was similar to what my husband had worn when he first came to Abydos. I pulled them on but had to use some string to make them fit me. Using some more of the string I tied my hair out of my face. Finally I was sure I was ready to find out where I was.

I opened the door and peeked out into the hall. There were very few people and they floated away quickly. That only left one guard standing nearby. His clothing was like that of the Tauri but I was not making any assumptions. I gripped a large glass cup and when he moved closer I smacked him on the base of his head. He collapsed to the ground unconscious. I dragged him inside the room and using some more of the string tied him up gagging him with a strip of the dress. I searched him quickly and found a weapon like I had used on Abydos in the fight against Ra. This meant either I was on Earth or this was a Goa'uld's attempt to infiltrate them.

Unless I met either my husband or someone I knew I decided to treat everyone else as hostile.

Taking a few deep breaths I gripped the gun tightly before I looked out again.

x

The corridor was empty, now all I had to do was choose a direction. Each looked identical but probably only one would lead the way out or to the _Chappa_-_aii_. I had an equal chance with each way so I finally turned to my right and started moving quietly through the corridors. I knew how to move silently from my youth when I would sneak into the Elders meeting and listen to my father talk.

I always loved to listen to him speak; my father's voice was something I missed greatly. I remember him comforting me the night my mother died. He whispered over and over that she was somewhere where she was no longer in pain or ill. For the next few weeks he talked me to sleep. When Daniel was ill during our year together I was so worried I could not sleep so Father sat whispering comfort to me until I slept.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me so I quickly pulled open the nearest door and found myself in a storage place. I was too late to close the door properly so I let it sit slightly open and listened hoping I was not discovered.

"How can she be gone Doctor?" a man asked angrily.

"I don't know sir," the woman replied, "The sedative I gave her should have kept her unconscious for several more hours at least."

"How is Sergeant Evans?" he asked.

"He'll be fine but she got his gun," the woman answered, "We'll have to get them here very quickly."

"Maybe not," he replied before they moved out of my hearing.

I needed to find my way out of this place so I could find the _Chappa-aii _and try to get to Abydos. There with my family I would be safe.

x

Running through the corridors of this strange grey place I was scared. I would freely admit that but I had spent so much time fighting against the Demon within me that I refused to give in now that my body was my own once more. I refused to be defeated. A strange tingle ran down my spine, it felt like a Goa'uld but not. Then I realised what it was, it was the feeling of Naquada. The _Chappa-aii_ was close to me. If I could reach it I could get home and far away from this place. As people came near I pressed myself into a corner until they moved away. They all spoke English, which was comforting but a small voice within me kept reminding me of Apophis ploy to infiltrate the Tauri.

Moving along the corridor I finally found it, the huge stone ring that could take me back home. Then I noticed it, the thing that meant all hope left me. There was no control device; there was no way to input the symbols to take me home.

"Sha're," the man I had listened to in the corridor called.

I spun and saw him walking towards me, without hesitation I pointed the gun at him.

"Stay away," I told him.

"We're not going to hurt you," he said as he slowly moved closer to me, "My name is General Hammond. I'm your husband's commanding officer."

I fixed the weapon to fire, "I said stay away."

He stopped moving waving people away, "Stand down," he ordered the soldiers before turning back to me, "Sha're, I promise you you're safe. Just put the gun down."

"If you work with my husband where is he?" I demanded keeping the weapon trained on him.

"He's off the base at the moment we're calling him," he promised.

I wasn't sure but I wanted to trust him. I wanted so much to trust this man but if I had learned anything over the past few years it was that I could not trust what is on the surface.

"Sha're," a familiar voice called.

I looked over the General's shoulder to see one of the men who had helped save Abydos coming towards me.

"Major Ferretti?" I whispered, relief filling me.

"It's me," he walked towards me, "I'm unarmed."

I stared at him uncertainly.

"Sha're, I promise you everything's fine," he said coming closer, "You're safe here and we're trying to get a hold of Daniel. Put the gun down and I'll stay with you till he gets here, okay?"

Shakily I nodded and dropped the weapon at my feet as he made it over to me. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," he moved me, "Let's get you a seat."

* * *

We sat in a room overlooking the _Chappa-aii_ Major Ferretti sat beside me. The man who had called himself Hammond sat at the head of the table.

"I am very impressed," he told me, "You managed to avoid everyone for a good while."

I gave him a small smile before glancing at the table. The woman Hammond had been talking to in the corridor appeared and came over to me.

"Hello Sha're," she smiled, "I'm Dr Janet Fraiser. Janet. I'll be taking care of your health while you're on Earth."

"Hello," I replied quietly.

"I want to make sure that you're healthy," she said, "When you were brought here you were in a lot of pain and quite delirious."

"The removal of the Goa'uld was very painful," I whispered, "She did not think I would be able to escape before she could kill me."

"Well I just want to give you a check-up," Janet said.

My worry must have shown on my face because Ferretti squeezed my arm, "Don't worry kid," he said, "Doc Fraiser is the best there is."

"Alright," I agreed, moving as she took my arm, "But Major Ferretti if you would please come with me."

"Sure," he jumped up and offered me his arm.

I took it grateful for his friendship and we walked through the corridors following the doctor.

"Thank you," I whispered, "I am glad you are here."

"You've no idea how glad I am," he grinned, "Now all we have to do is find SG1."

"They are missing?" I asked fearfully.

"Technically no," he laughed, "They went on vacation. Jack has a cabin out at a lake somewhere but he has turned off their phone, communication device so Hammond has had to send someone to the cabin to get them."

"Is it just the four of them?" I asked, trying to discover if maybe Daniel had found someone new to love.

"Them and Cassie," he replied, "She's Janet's daughter. SG1 rescued her and she's sort of their mascot."

"Mascot?" I frowned at the strange word.

"Good luck charm," he explained as we entered a room with several beds.

Janet came over to me, "Okay, take a seat on the bed and we'll get started. Major why don't you go and see if SG1 has been found."

He nodded and gave me a smile before disappearing into another room.

I looked at her unsure.

"I thought you might want a little privacy for some of the things I'm going to ask," she explained.

After a moments thought I nodded, "That is alright."

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"I am well," I replied softly, I felt I could trust her.

"I can't wait to see Daniel's face when he sees you," she suddenly smiled, "He'll probably not stop grinning for several weeks."

"You are his friend?" I asked cautiously.

"I am honoured to be able to call him my friend," Janet smiled as she removed some of my blood, "And my daughter Cassie adores him."

I smiled at her, "I am glad he has such good friends."

Janet stopped working and placed a hand on my shoulder, "He has much more than that now you're back," she said before she started her examination again.

* * *

Once Janet had finished making sure I was healthy Major Ferretti took me to get some food. It was strange the things on offer but I tried what he suggested and found I liked it. Especially the chocolate cake.

A soldier came over to him and murmured something, Ferretti nodded.

"SG1 are just entering the base," he told me, "Hammond wants us in the briefing room to greet them."

Apprehension gripped me and I found I could not move. Ferretti pulled me to a stand and gave me an amused look.

"Don't stop here," he told me, "They'll think you're part of a research team and drip feed you coffee to get you going again."

I started to laugh unable to help myself and purposefully walked towards the briefing room for my reunion.

x

Hammond smiled at me when we walked in to join him.

"They're heading down," he said, "We didn't tell them why we were recalling Dr Jackson only that he was needed."

"Then why did the rest of them come?" Ferretti asked.

"Major, this is SG1 we're talking about."

"Good point," he grinned.

"What does he mean?" I asked quietly.

"The Colonel, Daniel, Carter and Teal'c are the closest team I have ever met," Ferretti explained to me, "They're like family. One goes they all go."

I sat down my back to the door staring out over the Chappa-_aii_ as we waited.

"Daniel, if this is some bunch of rocks that's been discovered that we've been dragged away from our vacation for I am going to kill you," the familiar voice of O'Neill floated through to us.

"They're artefacts Jack," my husband's voice came bringing tears to my eyes, "And you didn't have to come."

"I know you'd get into trouble somehow," O'Neill shot back.

I heard laughter as I saw their reflection on the glass I was looking at.

"So General," O'Neill said, "What's the big emergency?"

"Not so much an emergency as an interesting situation," Hammond said his smile shining in his voice, "Dr Jackson, Major Ferretti and SG2 discovered someone you might find familiar."

I could see my husband's confusion in the reflection before Hammond spun my seat around.

"Sha're?" O'Neill cried in amazement as my husband stared at me.

I stood up and walked towards him, "Dan'iel?"

Slowly he reached out and touched my cheek, "You're real."

I nodded the tears filling my eyes while he just looked at me his hand resting against my face. Without warning he pulled me into a tight embrace holding me close against him his whole body shuddering with overwhelming emotion.

I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"I think that's our cue to leave," O'Neill said herding everyone else out but we barely noticed.

We were together and that was all that mattered.


End file.
